transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Rain on Wheelie's Parade
Texas Almost a country in itself, Texas offers sandy white beaches, heavy rains, and the temperate waters of the Gulf of Mexico in the south, bleak, barren scrublands in the west, breathtaking sunsets in the Panhandle, rolling hills and myriad lakes in the central region, and lush, towering pines in the east. Mountains, deserts, plains, forests, rolling hills, wetlands, coastal dunes, lakes, and rivers all mingle to form the Lone Star State. The nation's richest state in mineral resources, Texas is known for its oil and natural gas production, nor is it far behind in agriculture, second only to California. Wheelie is standing in the middle of a parade float, rolling down the center of Odessa, Texas. It was supposed to be a full Autobot parade, but as usual the only one without much to do is Wheelie... ...so here he is, standing around waving like a moron. Beside him are the mayor of Odessa and Judge Reiheldt, two major figures in this somewhat small Texas town. "I thought more of you would be here?" the mayor asks, under clenched teeth. "Mayor should worry not, I am the best Autobot!" the orange boy-bot exclaims, pointing a thumb back at himself. The mayor sighs and returns to waving to the towns people. Rampage is watching the parade, and he longs to use the little orange Autobot as a chew toy. Quickly darting down from the sky, the Predacon transforms at the last moment and lunges at Wheelie, jaws agape. *SNAP* "You crazy bafoon, we'll never generate enough money with just one deranged Autobot here!" the Judge stammers, still keeping a resemblance of composure as they roll through downtown. "How was I supposed to know? If they were only sending one, don't you think they would labor to send a big one? Like Grimlock or Sky Lynx?" the mayor answers, still wearing his fake smile to the crowd. "We probably won't even cover the firework expenses!" "Wheelie told you not to worry... ..." he stammers, outstretching an orange digit at the mayor. Just then a large shadow forms over Wheelie's head, a confused look grows upon his face. Before thinking of the outcome, the boy-bot pushes both terran occupants to the side of him; farther away than a minute ago. Rampage comes soaring through the air, his jaws open for a treat. Wheelie barely manages to bring his arms back against him and prevent the Decepticon from getting lunch. "You shouldn't have come here kitty-bot, this public place unless you forgot!" The Tiger doesn't care if the place is Public or not. He wants the Orange One. He lifts up a paw and tries to scratch Wheelie with his bared claws. "You're Shredded Wheat, Autobot!" Mecha-Eagle circles high overhead, gliding for the most part - despite being a massively heavy mecha-eagle made of metal alloys - and occasionally flapping his wings in a lazy beat. "I don't see any other Autobots in the area!" he reports. "Good luck with find some amusement for yourself, Rampage. This is hardly a challenge!" Wheelie lifts up a part of the float he was standing on, hoping to wedge it inbetween himself and Rampage... ...who is on a ... ...rampage. The structure proves weak, but it does take the brunt of the attack. Pushing hard against the platform, Wheelie struggles to keep his footing... ..the much larger Decepticon pushing in on him. Just like that, he releases it once all the civilians have gotten clear and tries to make his way down the street, drawing Rampage away from the terrans. "Think you so smart, try to rip this apart!" he gestures at the Decepticon right before he turns back around running. The mayor is standing on the sidewalk, surveying the scene of the cybertronian battle. "Oh great... ...this is the last thing we needed!" Wheelie says, "Wheelie here, facing trouble. Two 'cepticons tryin' to burst my bubble!" Powerglide says, "Where at, little man?" Mecha-Tiger chases after Wheelie. "I'll rip you apart, all right," he growls, "Then I'll play tug-of-war with Avalanche using your arm!" He puts out a paw to trip Wheelie, attempting to get the Autobot to trip and fall. Saboteur Foxfire says, "Wheelie? What's going on?" Wheelie says, "Wheelie's here deep in the heart of Texas, if these creeps get their way... ...I'll be sent to the dentist." Powerglide says, "...what?" Durango says, "Oof." Powerglide says, "Whatever. Texas. That's all I needed to hear." Powerglide says, "Hey, Fox-face, wanna go beat up some Cons with me?" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Sure!" Powerglide says, "Sweet. Let's bounce." Mecha-Eagle circles around once again, still scanning over the ground, the crowds (who are probably running by now) - and the horizon. "Well well well. Looks like I spoke to soon, Rampage." He flaps his wings a few times to gain some altitude. Like any bird of prey, he always likes to have the height advantage. And with a might roar of engines that could only come from the most amazing plane to ever grace the Autobot forces, Powerglide comes blasting in through the sky. Say, isn't this the place that Sky Lynx set on fire which resulted in him becoming a laughing stock for a week? Ah, all of Texas looks the same to him. "Aw right! Let's bust some chops!" Wheelie is running down the streets of Odessa, jumping and rolling around like a mad man. But there is some method to his madness, he's escaped most of Rampage's attacks. Just when he thinks he's in the clear, the Predacon lashes out and snaps at his arm... ...sending him tumbling end over end. Regaining composure in mid air, Wheelie let's out two shots of his slingshot directed in Rampage's general direction. "You pick on me, your the fool... ...you'll see!" he bursts out, letting another salvo of his miniscule weapon go... ...these flying directly towards Rampage's optics. Being the idiot, the Mayor of the city walks right up to Rampage. "What the frack do you think your doin! This is my city, and I won't stand for all of this hoop 'lah!" Foxfire has landed near the site of battle--in this case, outside the city. He is now running at full speed toward Wheelie's signal. "You do the busting," he transmits back to Powerglide. "and I'll do the biting!" Meanwhile, the townsfolk are goin crazy. With the arrival of Powerglide, Rampage, Divebomb, and Foxfire... ...this has turned from a small parade into a huge battle scene. Just wait until they figure out it's not part of the act. The Tiger ducks, and the slingshot-blast sails over his head, causing a small explosion near one of the floats. He then pounces, trying to pin Wheelie down. Growling savagely, he ignores the Mayor. After all, what can a Human do? Mecha-Eagle is almost into the clouds before he starts a dive, tucking his wings in and flying straight at Powerglide. Since he's not flapping his wings or using his engines, it's an almost silent approach, with only the rushing-wind noises of a large object moving through the air. He streaks down at Powerglide, then at the last second spreads his wings and reaches out with his talons! A-10 Thunderbolt II has just, just arrived on the scene, so he really didn't know who was where or what was really going on. All he knew is that rhyming boy was in trouble, and this was a perfect opportunity to show his comrades that he wasn't a /complete/ jerk. <> He transmits just before being impaled by the talons of the Predacon. <> With a loud roar, he accelerates faster and streaks into the sky to shake the Con off before making an aerial U-turn and coming back towards him; gattling gun spinning and ready to go. <> "HEY!" Foxfire shouts as he dashes toward Rampage. "Get off my friend!" He pounces at the tiger, snapping his jaws as he attempts to latch on. Foxfire misses Mecha-Tiger with his Bite attack. Mecha-Eagle can't keep a good grip due in the face of Powerglide's sudden acceleration, and is quickly knocked free and left behind, tumbling and falling until he spreads his wings and catches himself. "Americon?! Oh please! Do I look Red and Blue? Compared to me, Americon's like a fat turkey!" By the time he flaps his wings a few times and tries to follow after Powerglide, the jet is already lined up perfectly to take a shot at him... A-10 Thunderbolt II streaks towards the non-American eagle. Hm, anyone who bad mouths that stupid cassette can't be that bad, could they? Too bad he was a Decepticon, he would've bought him a drink. <> From underneath his chassis, a stylish red light shoots out, a laser dead set on striking its taraget with extreme prejudice. Hoo-ha! Powerglide strikes Mecha-Eagle with laser. Wheelie is held in check underneath Rampage, even though Foxfire tried and failed to help and release him. Even though the predacon has him trapped on the ground, the orange boy-bot just smiles up at him. "You get too close... .." he manages to let out, even though the enemy has him pratically pinned down... ...making it hard for him to speak. He reaches for his belt and retrieves two small red pellets, holding them between his thumb and forefingers. "More foolish than most!" Wheelie musters, trying to shove the pellets into Rampage's mouth full of scary teeth. Amid the chaos, the mayor has take a broom and is actually coming after the trio who are tusseling in downtown. "I said get out! I won't be having this in my town!" he cries out, wailing the broom around like a mad-man. Thinking that the new arrival is another bad guy, The mayor starts to hit Foxfire with the broom. You strike Mecha-Tiger with Now that's a Mouthful!. It's an understatement to say that the pellets taste bad. Mecha-Tiger is furious at the forcefeeding. "How about I eat YOU instead?" the Tiger growls, spitting out pellets (and a couple of teeth), and attempting to bite Wheelie. Mecha-Tiger strikes you with bite for 9 points of damage. "Ow, hey!" Foxfire attempts to shield himself from the evil broom. "I'm an Autobot! I'm here to HELP!" He grabs the broom in his jaws and yanks it out of the mayor's grip. "Now stop that and let me help my friend!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Jeez..." Powerglide says, "What's goin' on down there, Fox-face?" Saboteur Foxfire says, "I just got assaulted...with a broom." Powerglide says, "...." Powerglide says, ".........." Powerglide says, "Hahahahahahahhahaa!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "It's not funny!" Powerglide says, "Haahahahhaa!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "You're next, Minibot..." Powerglide says, "Hahaha, what..heheh..whatever." Saboteur Foxfire sighs... Mecha-Eagle is struck by the laser, which is indeed quite stylish but doesn't look like it so much when it's burning painfully into your body. "SKAW!" he complains loudly. Powerglide is still flying his way, but the jet is so much faster in the air that Divebomb doesn't anticipate getting close enough for another physical attack. Instead he pulls up with a powerful beat of his massive wings, then whips them forward one more time, but this time the feathers on the end of each wingtip fly off, a barrage of shiny gold-plated chaff aimed at Powerglide's line of flight! Divebomb strikes A-10 Thunderbolt II with flying feather-blades. "Well how was I supposed to know you weren't an enemy!" the Mayor replies, dusting some debris from his shirt. "Why don't you help that brave orange one... ...he seems to be doing all the work?!?" Foxfire growls at the mayor. "Look at my insignias. Are they purple? No? Then I'm a good guy! And I *would* be helping my friend if you hadn't decided to attack me with a broom! Now if you don't mind, get back!" He lunges at Rampage again. Foxfire misses Mecha-Tiger with his Claw attack. A-10 Thunderbolt II would give himself a pat on the back if he wasn't, you know, an airplane. <> Very much amused by Divebomb's vocalizations, he fails to anticipate, dodge, or even take notice of any retaliations on the bird's part. The end result? Well, he gets a barrage of possibly valuable, yet painfully sharp feathers to the nose cone. <> He quickly pulls up, wanting to get up close and personal with the Predacon. Powerglide strikes Mecha-Eagle with ram. Wheelie's hand is pretty much stuck inside of Rampage's excuse for a mouth. "GGRHAGGRA!" he let's out in pain as his hand is twisted. It's not the first time this rhyming bot hasn't assaulted his enemy with a rhyme, and it probably won't be the last either. Without thinking too much, Wheelie manages to just kick out at the Predacon... ...trying to seperate himself from the opponent... ...and hopefully get his hand back in the process. You strike Mecha-Tiger with I Want My Hand!. Powerglide says, "Have you even grabbed Wheelie yet?!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "I'm trying to get Rampage off his case!" Powerglide says, "So, no?" Powerglide says, "We are such a terrible rescue team." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Not yet, no." Powerglide says, "I blame you!" "See, at least he can hit his target... ..." the Mayor gestures at Wheelie's kick to Rampage's head. The Tiger avoids the Fox, not even paying attention to the little cassette. All he wants is Wheelie-chew-toy. And now that he's done some chewing, it's time to do some clawing. "You're my chew toy now, Autobot! And now, you can double as my Scratching Post!" Mecha-Tiger strikes you with evisceration for 13 points of damage. Mecha-Eagle is slammed painfully in the midsection by the charging A-10 Thunderbolt II, his wings spreading out so that they're trailing along on the side of Powerglide's nosecone as if he just flew through a clothesline. "crrAAW! Nice one!" he compliments. But since the Autobot obligingly brought himself within range of Divebomb's talons again, he brings them up to claw at the jet's underside while still being pulled through the air like a blanket. Divebomb strikes A-10 Thunderbolt II with evisceration. Wheelie is sent end over end once again as Rampage's claws find their way into his side. He screeches to a halt a couple of feet away, barely making it back up to his feet. Weezing a bit he replies as he starts to rush towards his opponent once again, "If you have cat scratch fever, ... ..." From his thigh, a little compartment pulls open and Wheelie grabs out a little hunting knife... ...it looks like a butter knife compared to Rampage's fangs. "Wheelie will let you have a taste of this clever!" the orange boy-bot smirks off as he jumps up in the air and lands on the Predacon's backside, stabbing wildly at him. +attackname blade=A Butterknife compared to Rampage's Fang! You strike Mecha-Tiger with A Butterknife compared to Rampage's Fang!. A-10 Thunderbolt II was initially pleased with his actions. Or, atleast he was, until it left him open for such an embarassing attack. <> The red plane tilts itself downward and goes into a nosedive, barrel rolling madly to get the bird imitating a lamprey off of him. <> Foxfire ignores the mayor. Irritating man. A few tongues of flame flicker from his mouth, and then he releases a full blazing stream. Foxfire misses Mecha-Tiger with his Fire attack. Tempo says, "Ya'll still fightin' in Texas?" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Yeah...and I'm trying to get Rampage to leave Wheelie alone. Blasted tiger." Powerglide says, "Well, I am. I don't know what's goin' down on the ground." Wheelie says, "'Cepticons still in Lone Star State, if your gonna help... ...don't hesitate!" Tempo says, "I'll see wha' I can do, besides, I got a kinda soft spot for th' big ol' state." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Yeah? Wonder why." Powerglide is confused. "Yeah, why?" Tempo says, "Now is it tha' hard to figure out, sugars? I'll let ya'll sit on tha' for awhile." Powerglide says, "Nevermind. I don't care anymore." The Tiger roars as the little knife embeds into him. It doesn't really damage him that much, but it does make him mad. In response, he opens up his machine guns onto Wheelie. "You're orange, and you're going to be full of holes. Enjoy being made into Swiss Cheese!" Mecha-Tiger strikes you with ballistic for 14 points of damage. Mecha-Eagle is sent flying off again, and this time when he tries to spread his wings it's not nearly as effective since he's missing many of the feathers on the wingtips. Instead, he opens two sets of vents on his back and activates his jets, pulling into the air after Powerglide using pure thrust. "SKAAW! Come back here! I'll rip you to shreds!" The turrets tear into Wheelie's arms and shoulders, leaving little holes throughout. This battle does not go well... ....he has to find a way to draw the Decepticon away from the crowd. Leaping off of Rampage, the boy-bot continues his 'gauntlet' down the street, firing off stray shots from his slingshot towards his opponent who is still up the street. He's trying to lead him to the /less/ populated area, but even so... ...the crowd seems to clammer and crowd around them. They still think this is a part of the parade? You strike Mecha-Tiger with Slingshot of Justice!. The big bad tiger and the big bad eagle terrozing the people of big ol' Texas, and who comes to the resque of the state and her fellow autobots? Why the TVR Tuscan S known as Tempo. Her engine roars, before she transforms into a flip, skating along her feet with both of her swords drawn. However-- what is this? It seems the femme is still slight damaged, a shot wound to the shoulder region of her armor and another shot in her left leg. Needless to say, they are minor--but yes, she is fully aware of them. But How could she let her companions down? For that matter-- TEXAS! Maybe she outa look into buying some long horns for Sideswipe. Powerglide, after finally shaking that unusually clingy bird off of him, kicks his engines back in and cranes back up into the sky. <> As he rockets towards his opponent, the gattling gun perched beneath his (still riddled with feathers) nosecone springs to life, barrels spinning in preperation for a few seconds before unleashed a flurry of bullets in Divebomb's direction. Powerglide strikes Mecha-Eagle with Ratatatat. Foxfire is getting rather irritated now. "Stop ignoring me!" he snaps at Rampage. He rears up onto his hind legs, ears pinned back, and swipes at the tiger viciously. Foxfire misses Mecha-Tiger with his Slash attack. Sideswipe's horns are long enough, thank you very much. Not far behind the Tuscan a Contach rolls into sight. With a upwards jolt he transforms, combat armored boots thunking loud upon the pavement. "Great.. somebody left the Decepticon zoo open." groused the trouble maker. The Tiger turns towards the fox angrily. "Oh, so you want to be next, huh?" he snarls, charging at Foxfire, and batting at the little fox-cassette as if the fox was a ball of aluminum foil. Foxfire is batted, and the strength of Rampage's paw easily knocks him off his paws. "Ungh...bad kitty!" He snaps at the tiger's leg, while on his back. Foxfire misses Mecha-Tiger with his Bite attack. But-- Sideswipe.. nothing like with having bigger horns! Makes it for better grip holds! Beside the point on Tempo's lost thoughts, she zips along, heading right for trouble, this trouble is a little kitty, as she replies back to Sideswipe, "To bad tha' ain't kid friendly!" With that said, the dark femme leaps up and goes to place her heel right in the Tiger's side. Tempo strikes Mecha-Tiger with Thrust Kick. Wheelie is still making his way down the street, when behind him he notices that Rampage hasn't followed... ...but turned his attention on Foxfire. This isn't good... ...so Wheelie does the only thing he can think of, turns around and heads right back for the beast. Loading up another pellet, the ever rhyming boy-bot musters "You picked a pointless fight, when you came here tonight!". With that bravado said, Wheelie let's the pellet launch at Rampage. You strike Mecha-Tiger with Get. Away. From. Foxfire!. Mecha-Eagle is riddled by the hail of bullets, and starts trailing smoke. He fires his engines to gain more altitude, then screeches down at Rampage in his high-pitched, bird-like voice. "More Autobots on the way! Er, well I guess you knew that." He adds as the Autobots start transforming and announcing their presence. "I think it may be time to go, before the huntERS become the huntED!" He turns his head and gives Powerglide one last fiery glare (no really, energy bolts literally fire from his eyes). Divebomb strikes A-10 Thunderbolt II with Eye-Beams. Sideswipe crooks a grin as Tempo rushes off into battle, "Yeah, how about you spay and neuter him while you're at it. Might gentle him down some." he calls back. Normaly he'd be glad to play kick the can with Tempo.. but.. well the place is awfuly crowded. "Alright people, we've been having this talk for how long now? When you see something with that ugly, purple badge you run away. When you see one of the handsome, dashing, and brave good guys you shower us with adoration, gifts, and your unending love.. but that's after we kicked their butts!" he calls out to the crowd. "Now vamoose, there's got to be a rodeo or something down here that you can all go watch!" A-10 Thunderbolt II hoots and hollers as his bullets hit their target. <> Conceited prick, ain't he? Unfortunately for him, his manic laughing was cut short when his frame rocks and smokes as a result of the steely glare. <> He decides to be a good guy and gives the Predacon a good-bye gift before they part ways. Untill next time! Powerglide strikes Mecha-Eagle with TURKEY FAAAAACE. At this point, the citizens of Odessa have finally realized that it isn't part of the parade. So they do what any normal terran would do in this situation... ...they run around like screaming maniacs. The only one who has kept his composure is the Mayor, who has somehow found another broom. "For the last time, GET OUTTA MY TOWN!" he screams out, thwaping Rampage's leg. Bad kitty! Mecha-Eagle is scorched by Powerglide's fire, then turns and fires his engines at full power, racing for the sky. "HRAAW! SKRAW! You won't cook THIS goose, Powerglide. Er...I mean...YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" He flaps his wings a few times to gain more altitude. Divebomb begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from A-10 Thunderbolt II. Wow, kicked by a fembot and pelted by Wheelie! Now the Tiger isn't sure who he wants to take apart more. Foxfire's attempt doesn't even land, and thus the fox escapes the Tiger's notice as he focuses on the annoyances that actually injured him. The broom barely registers also, but then the Kitty remembers he wants his chew toy, and goes for Wheelie again, reaching out with his paw. A blade pops out of the Tiger's wrist, and he tries to skewer the annoying mini-orange-bot with it. You evade Mecha-Tiger 's blade attack. The dark femme snatches Rampage's paw before he can bring it down on Wheelie and stares the cat right in the optics with her own emerald green ones. "Back off tuna-lips." Before she tosses him away by pushing with his paw. Then her stance widens as she does a come here motion, "I dare ya to come out of the fur-ball suit and take me on, or ya too-- pussy-cat for tha'?" She says tauntingly. Her optics then look over to Sideswipe, "Maybe I outa start callin' myself a Tiger--" A-10 Thunderbolt II HA's loudly, "YEAH, WHATEVER, MAN! YOU JUST GOT POWERGLIDE'D! HOO-HA!" He manages to be a cocky sonuvabitch despite his circuits being riddled with pain, and smoke spewing from the holes where he was blasted. He descends and swoops over the scene below. "SUP GUYS!?" Wheelie manages to step to the side, narrowly missing the Tiger's blade. In the background, the town's sirens start to blare... ...basically telling the occupants that there is a natural disaster headed their way... ...although I don't think it's quite what they had in mind. Dodging around to the Mecha-Tiger's backside, Wheelie throws all sorts of pummels and shoulders into Rampage's legs. It's hard being /this/ good. "When you hear that sound... ..." the orange boy-bot gloats, throwing another strike. "Your aft goes down!" You strike Mecha-Tiger with It's Hard To Look This Good!. Sideswipe is currently moving civilians to safety, yes.. via carefuly aimed pokes. The Tiger sees he is being gangedupon, and decides to flee to fight another day. Besides, he's going to miss the Simpsons if he sticks around much longer. Rampage begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from A-10 Thunderbolt II, Mecha-Eagle . Wheelie stands his ground as Rampage runs from his presence. It's not everyday that he defeats a Decepticon or a Predacon, let alone Rampage. He puffs out his chest after he fired a couple of shots at the loser runnin' away. "You better run and hide and cry... ..." He really feels proud of himself, like he actually deserved this parade for him... ...not the Autobot faction. "Cause when Wheelie shows up, 'Cepticreeps die!" With that said, Wheelie approaches Foxfire and hops on his back like He-Man would Battle-Cat; riding off into the sunset.